


we got this crazy chemistry between us

by heavenshighway



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, late night date, semi lokal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenshighway/pseuds/heavenshighway
Summary: Dini hari, di minimarket, dan pop mi bumbu soto. Apa yang satu ini bisa disebut kencan?





	we got this crazy chemistry between us

**assassination classroom © yuusei matsui.**  no profit gained from this work

**rating / warnings**. K / ooc, alur cepet, apa itu eyd, semi plotless

.

.

* * *

**{ #30daysotpchallenge**

4/30;

**on a date }**

* * *

.

.

.

Pukul dua malam dan Nakamura Rio belum juga menemukan posisi yang tepat untuk tidur. Berkali-kali ia berguling kesana kemari demi kelangsungan waktu istirahatnya yang semakin lama semakin sedikit. Selimut ditarik sampai dagu dan bukannya mengantuk karena nyaman ia malah kegerahan, kakinya menendang selembar selimut merah muda itu hingga menjuntai ke ubin.

Ia menghela napas sebelum meraih ponselnya di nakas sebelah kasurnya. Matanya menelisik satu per satu nama di daftar kontak aplikasi obrolannya. Ketemu. Sebaris nama beremoji mahkota dan hati berwarna merah.

Rio meringis geli mengingat kejadian tadi siang dimana Karma meminjam ponselnya yang baru ia tahu ternyata hanya untuk mengganti nama kontaknya sendiri dengan emoji-emoji alay. Cepat-cepat ia setel ulang nama kontak Karma dengan menghapus dua emoji tadi dengan emoji tahi dan kera. Cengiran Rio begitu lebar hingga pipinya sakit.

Jemarinya mengetikkan sebaris kalimat di kotak obrolan. Ia berniat membobardir Karma dengan pesan-pesan yang tentu saja amat tidak penting. Seingatnya, ponsel pemuda itu selalu dalam keadaan mati saat ia tidur.

**karmaaa**

**udah tidur ya**

**aq nga bisa nich**

_**sticker sent.**_

_**sticker sent.**_

**kar**

**karma**

**karma tayaaanggg**

**idih tayang jijique**

**karma jeleqqq**

Rio hampir melempar ponselnya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk.

_karma is calling_

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sebelum mengangkat telepon itu. "Halooo, Karma."

_"Nyampah, woy."_

Ada suara komentator bola di seberang sana, Karma pasti sedang menonton pertandingan di televisi.

Rio menghempaskan punggungnya ke kasur. "Aku nggak bisa tidur. Makanya temenin."

Jeda sedikit sebelum Karma merespon. Tampaknya, pemuda itu tengah berkonsentrasi penuh dengan yang sedang ditontonnya sehingga suara Rio di ujung telepon agak terabaikan. " _Hmm, kutemenin gimana. Lagi nonton ini."_

Si pirang mengerucutkan bibir. "Ya, udah, terserah. Aku mau nongkrong di minimarket aja. Dah."

_"Minimarket? Malem-malem, begini? Gila, Rio—"_

Dan sambungan Rio putus. Bukannya sok-sok ngambek atau bagaimana, tapi ia tahu benar Karma sangat menunggu-nunggu pertandingan ini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Jadi tidak enak saja kalau memaksanya menemani Rio sampai tertidur.

Tidak lama, kurang lebih lima belas menit hidung Rio sudah menghirup udara dari pendingin ruangan minimarket, dan iris birunya yang berhiaskan kantung mata hitam di bawahnya menyapa terangnya lampu di sana. Rio menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang digulung ke atas asal-asalan sebelum menyambar roti cokelat dari raknya secara acak dan akhirnya duduk di bangku yang disediakan, mulai membuka ponselnya.

Tidak ada pesan dari Karma, tapi Rio cuek-cuek saja. Ia membuka mulut untuk memakan rotinya dengan kepala berisi  _ah, Karma pasti sedang asyik nonton._

"RIO."

Satu suapan belum juga terlaksana saat pemuda yang sedari tadi jadi pusat pikirannya sudah ada di hadapan. Dengan  _hoodie_  merah dan celana jins selutut. Rio menganga.

"... ngapain sampai ke sini kamu."

Karma entah kenapa sedang berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa saat menarik bangku di depan si pirang. Mungkin ia lari dari apartemennya sampai sini. Bisa jadi. Pemuda itu mencuil sebagian besar roti cokelat milik Rio dan langsung menggigitnya. Rio berdecak, dibalas dengan Karma yang menyipitkan mata ke arahnya.

"Cewek macam apa yang nongkrong di minimarket pukul," iris merkuri melirik jam dinding sekilas. "Pukul setengah tiga dini hari. Cuma kamu. Gila."

Rio menggigit sisa rotinya. "Lebih gila kamu, lari-lari delapan blok ke sini."

"Kalau aku nggak sayang, ya kutinggal nonton bola dari tadi." Karma balas mengunyah roti curiannya.

Si pirang memainkan alis. "Aku juga sayang kok."

"Kalau kamu sayang, nggak mungkin kamu biarin aku lari sprint ke sini."

Rio cemberut. Karma menghela napas.

"... lain kali kalau udah malem begini nggak usah ke luar rumah. Apalagi sendirian." katanya, lantas mencubit hidung Rio membuat gadis itu mengaduh dengan suara sengau. Karma berdiri dan menuju ke rak makanan. Matanya beredar sebelum menemukan yang ia cari. Pop mi.

Rio geleng-geleng, mengunyah gigitan roti terakhirnya, dan menghampiri Karma. "Pop mi lagi?"

Karma sibuk memilih-milih mi bumbu rasa apa yang akan dimakannya, ia menjawab komentar Rio tanpa mendongakkan kepala atau menoleh sedikit pun. "Kamu mau juga?"

"... hehe, tahu aja."

Lantas Karma membawa dua bungkusan mi berbumbu berbeda, menimbulkan protesan Rio karena Karma seenaknya memilihkan rasa untuknya.

"Oi, aku juga mau yang soto!"

Karma menghindar dari serangan Rio yang hendak merebut dua benda di tangannya. "Yang bayar siapa. Nggak usah protes."

Si pirang cemberut. Ia menggulung ulang rambutnya yang melorot akibat gerakannya tadi. "Aku 'kan nggak suka kari ayam."

"Ssh! Berisik."

Kepala merah yang lebih tinggi dijambak dari belakang.

.

.

.

* * *

  


.

**plus one.**

"Semuanya delapan ratus yen."

Karma menyerahkan koin recehan dari kantungnya, kemudian membawa dua mangkuk mi yang masih mengepul panas menuju meja di mana si pirang sudah menunggu dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Nih. Abisin." ujarnya, meletakkan satu mangkuk mi di depan Rio.

Si pirang angkat alis, kemudian cengiran lebar muncul di wajah acak-acakannya. Karma balas tersenyum miring sambil memakan mi bagiannya.

Apa nongkrong di minimarket ini terhitung sebagai kencan? Karma bertanya, dibalas bahu yang terangkat oleh Rio yang sedang menyeruput mi bumbu sotonya.


End file.
